smelly cat
by jouzetsuka
Summary: une vie triste.. une desilusion.. de l'affection peut être? histoire de Pattenrond


**Auteur:** Jouzetsuka

**Titre:** Smelly cat

**Base:** Harry Potter

**Ratting:** T attention humour mais pas seulement... C'est un fic anti cruauté envers nos amis les animaux!

**Disclaimer:** Les personnage que je vais utiliser appartienne a JK Rollings..

**Couple:** P/ H ( ça ne vous aide pas? c'est fait pour! d'aileur ce n'est pas un vrai couple)

**Résumé:** l'histoire d'une vie.. tristesse et affection? peut etre..

**Genre:** pf je sais mêm pas quel genre c'est... un peu trsite..un peu coup de guele

**Commentaires:** En regardant friends ( en anglais.. parceque en français j'aime moins les voix et l'humour) m'est venue une idée en ecoutant la chanson smelly cat de Phoebe...

et pis ce que je decris est arrivé a mon chat ( que je n'ai heureusmeent pas traité comme ça.. mais ça me revolte!)

Cette fic est courte...

**_Smelly cat:_**

Je suis la depuis si longtemps dans ce magasin, dans mon coin sombre... les gens ne me remarquent que rarement, et toujours avec repulsion lorsque leur regard s'ttarde sur moi...je sais bien que je ne suis pas beau... ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter comme ça! Je suis bien plus intelligent que les autres "pensionnaires" du magasin... mais ceux qui viennent nous acheter ne cherchent pas des être inteligents mais mignnon.. et ça.. je ne le suis pas! Pourtant si quelqu'un voulait de moi, je lui serais fidelle.. jusq'a la mort! au je ne vous ai pas dit? je suis un caht.. un caht roux dans un des magasins animaliers du chemin de traverse! en fait je suis tout au fond a gauche du magasin, le coin le plus sombre ou personne ne regarde jamais. C'est normal, le propriétaire ne veux pas qu'on me voit!

_Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,  
What are they feeding you?  
Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat  
It's not your fault_

Il faut dire que j'ai était victime d'un accident alors que je n'étais encore qu'un chaton. A l'epoque, j'étais très mignon! j'avais un avenir prometteur... et puis il y a eu ce sale type qui est venu cambrioler le magasin. J'ai voulu defendre les biens du propriétaire,mais le brigand m'a battu presque a mort... on m'a retrouvé quelques jours plus tards dans le fond d'une piece.. le museau ecrasé, le dos abimé, c'est depuis ce jour que jai les pattes arquées.. moi qui pensait que le propriétaire me feliciterait, il a grimacé de degout en me voyant et ma mis dans le coin le plus reculé du magasin, sans plus s'occuper de moi._  
_  
_They won't take you to the vet  
You're obviously not their favorite pet  
Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,  
It's not your fault  
_

Evidemment je ne suis pas rutilant..je ne sens pas très bon..mais c'est ma faute a moi si je n'ai que les restes de nouriture périmée et si on ne me donne jamais de bain? jamais personne ne s'interessera a moi...

_You may not be a bed of roses  
You're not friend to those with noses  
I'll miss you before we're done  
Or the world will smell as one  
_

Est il possible que sa m'arrive a moi? aujourd'hui une drole de fille avec des cheveux en brouissaille est venue au magasin. Elle a à peine regardé tous les splendides animaux exposés bien en vue... mais quand son regard s'est arrété sur moi je n'y ai pas vu la repulsion habituelle.. juste de la tristesse... parceque je suis dans cet état? et de l'interet... peut être que...

_Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,  
What are they feeding you?  
Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat  
It's not your fault _

La jeune fille s'est approché de moi, et j'ai tout de suite ronronné. Elle a l'air d'une personne intelligente et sensible... je peux le ressentir rienqu'a la façon qu'elle a de me regarder. Je suis très bon juge des gens depuis mon accident. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, j'essaie de lui faire comprendre combien je me sens seul et triste ici... pourvu qu'elle ne me laisse pas ...

_Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,_

_it's not your fault!_

_it's not your fault!_

Je suis dans des bras chauds et agréables..aujourd'hui j'ai était acheté par une gentille jeune fille... et je me suis juré que je protegerais ma maitresse et ses deux amis quoiqu'il arrive..et surtout de ce rat qui n'en ai pas un. Je sens une menace venir de lui, il est malveillant. En tout cas, aujourd'hui, j'ai une maison!

* * *

ça va? j'étais pas trop nianian? ( a peur ) ça peut paraitre bête comme fic.. sisi... un peu melo aussi.. mais ce genre de choses existe;.et les gens qui font ça a des animaux sont vraiment repugnant! na! 


End file.
